Document WO-2004/097462 proposes a binocular device for displaying information, the device comprising a support for placing on the nose and supporting a right display element and left display element, each designed to be placed in front of a corresponding eye and each including a light guide for receiving a beam of light rays emitted by a beam generator system towards an inlet face, propagating the beam, and delivering it through an outlet face where it is directed towards the corresponding eye.
The binocular display device also includes an arrangement for adjusting interpupillary distance, enabling the light guides to move relative to the support so as to adjust the distance between the light guides.
In a variant, the binocular device includes a subsystem for adjusting the focusing of the right and left images, enabling the display distances of the right and left images to be modified independently of each other.
The binocular display device is in communication with a simple display source and with a control interface.
By way of example, the display source may be a television, a DVD player, an MPEG4 player, or any other video image source.
A video signal is generated by the information data source and delivered to the control interface.
The control interface enables the user to adjust the contrast or the brightness of the image.
Nevertheless, that type of display system presents the drawback of not being optimized for the user of said display system, and it can quickly give rise to the user suffering dizziness and nausea.
That type of system is generally used with a relief effect that is overemphasized to the detriment of viewing comfort for the wearer of such a system.